The Not So Perfect Pair
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: After the pairs figure skating disaster with Camille, Kendall is bound and determined to prove that hockey players can skate just as well as figure skaters. The only problem is he needs a new partner, and nobody seems to be willing, so Kendall asks Logan.


**A/N: Okay, so the newest episode (last night's), totally inspired me to write this. Plus, and I can't believe I'm saying this, when I was little, and no one else was home, I would pretend to figure skate in my living room. I would pretend to do all the jumps and spins and everything. And yeah, I just totally humiliated myself. Way to go, Eric!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The Not So Perfect Pair**

Kendall looked at Logan hopefully.

"No," Logan said.

"Come on, Logie! Why not?" Kendall whined.

Logan gave Kendall an incredulous look. His normally pale skin was so red with fury that he had the appearance of almost being sunburned. The stark contrast in skin tone was especially apparent on Logan's face.

"Are you serious? I should be offended! Heck, I _am_ offended!" Logan shouted.

"Logannnn," Kendall pouted. "There's no one else I rather do this with."

"Okay, you do realize that sounded horribly wrong, don't you?"

"Who cares?"

"I was just saying that if someone happened to walk in at that precise moment, they would have gotten the wrong idea."

Kendall let out a frustrated sigh.

"After the last time, Camille is traumatized. Lucy wants no part of this…" Kendall started to explain.

"So you came to me? Gee Kendall, thanks! That's so touching!" Logan remarked sarcastically. "Aren't there…I don't know…any _girls_ you can go to?"

"We don't have any other friends that are girls."

"Good point."

Secretly, Kendall liked how Logan was a challenge. Often, Logan was the one he and the others would have to talk into going along with whatever plan they had concocted. Kendall doubted it would be as fun if Logan agreed from the get go.

"What's the problem? You've dressed up as a girl more than the rest of us. How is this any different?" Kendall remarked.

"No, I haven't!" Logan exclaimed, his voice squeaky.

"Logan."

"Okay, so maybe I have, but that doesn't mean that I _like_ dressing up like a girl!"

The mental image of Logan wearing the kind of costume required for such an occasion brought a huge grin to Kendall's face. The sequins. The fishnet material. The skirt. The pantyhose. It was too funny!

"Besides, this will be a piece of cake for you. You're really good with acrobatics and stuff," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm not going to dress up like a girl and be your figure skating partner. I saw what you did to Camille. There is no way, and I mean _no way_, you're going to do that to me too!" Logan countered.

"But I want to prove that hockey players can skate just as well as figure skaters!"

"Didn't you already try that? Oh yeah, and how did that work out for you? That's right. You failed!"

"Well, I'm not giving up!"

"You just want to injure me, don't you?"

Kendall gave Logan a confused expression.

"I mean let's face it, that's inevitably what's going to happen. Isn't it?" Logan commented.

It was official. Kendall was flabbergasted.

"What have I ever done to you that would make you want to injure me?" Logan asked.

"Gee Logan, thanks for the vote of confidence," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Anytime, buddy. Anytime."

Kendall was trying to brainstorm some way to convince Logan to do this with him. He needed some sort of leverage. Maybe he could promise Logan something he would want. What kinds of things would Logan want? Medical magazines? Math textbooks? A new calculator perhaps? Nah, those things wouldn't do.

"How about if I do all of your chores for a week?" Kendall proposed.

"No," Logan replied.

"A month?"

"No."

"Three months _and_ I'll talk Camille into going out on a date with you?"

Kendall held out his hand for Logan to shake. He could see that Logan was seriously considering taking the offer. Kendall, James, and Carlos weren't blind. They all could tell that Logan still had feelings for Camille. Just like they could tell that Camille still had feelings for Logan. They just needed a push, and then maybe they would get back together finally.

"Deal, but no one, and I mean _no one_ can know about this," Logan said.

"Of course not," Kendall responded.

XXXXX

"Logan, come out," Kendall shouted at the curtain.

"No!" Logan shouted back.

"I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"Wanna bet?"

Kendall had on his glittery long sleeved top and silk pants that ballooned out when the wind caught them. Logan was currently in the dressing room putting on his figure skating outfit.

"Logan, come on!" Kendall exclaimed.

"No! You'll laugh at me!" Logan yelled.

"I won't. I promise."

Logan pulled the curtain back, emerging from the dressing room. As soon as he did, Kendall doubled over in laughter. Logan rolled his eyes before making a hasty retreat back to the dressing room, pulling the curtain shut behind him.

Logan was wearing a silver sports bra that was covered up by a cocoa colored fishnet material that spanned all of Logan's arms and torso. He was wearing a short white skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and flesh colored pantyhose. To complete his makeover, Logan was wearing a brown wig that had shoulder length hair pulled back into a neat little ponytail.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Logan yelled through the curtain.

"I'm sorry. It's just you look so funny!" Kendall remarked.

"I hate you."

"Come on, partner. Let's skate."

"No! You just want me to come out so you can make fun of me and laugh at me again."

"That's not true. I won't do any of those things."

So Logan came out from the dressing room a second time. Kendall snickered. Logan gave him a warning look. Kendall then burst out laughing once again. He stormed off.

"No, no, Logan. If you're going to storm off, do it more ladylike," Kendall said, smirking.

XXXXX

Kendall and Logan had their skates laced up and were out on the ice. The rink was completely empty except for the two of them, which was exactly what the two boys had been hoping for.

Kendall flailed his arms about trying desperately to stay upright, but fell on his butt as soon as he got out on the ice. Meanwhile, Logan seemed to get the hang of it right off the bat, much to Kendall's surprise.

"How are you doing that?" Kendall asked Logan in amazement.

Logan shrugged his shoulders while gliding around the rink with the greatest of ease.

"Beginner's luck, I guess," Logan replied.

"No, that's not it. You've done this before, haven't you?" Kendall remarked.

Logan came to a complete stop before Kendall who wasn't even trying to get back up on his feet. It was much safer that way.

"Fine! I have a secret," Logan said.

"No way! You broke the figure skating code long before I broke the figure skating code!" Kendall exclaimed, pointing his finger at Logan.

"My mom made me figure skate competitively as a kid, okay? She wanted me to be the next Brian Boitano, Elvis Stojko, or Scott Hamilton!"

"Who?"

"Never mind!"

Kendall was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that his best friend used to be a competitive figure skater and apparently he didn't even know about it.

"I've known you since you were five! I've never seen you figure skate before!" Kendall exclaimed, stunned.

"Remember those weekend trips me and my mom would go on?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded his head.

"Well, they weren't weekend trips per se. They were figure skating competitions," Logan explained.

Kendall burst out laughing all over again.

"Our little Logie. The ice ballerina," Kendall commented.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I can do something better than you!" Logan retorted.

XXXXX

Kendall was watching Logan skate around the rink, spinning and jumping. He was surprised by how talented Logan was. He didn't show the slightest signs of rink rust. It was like he had never stopped figure skating.

"Wait a second. How did you ever practice?" Kendall asked.

"That's easy. I was always the last one to leave the rink. I just stuck around, laced up my figure skates, and practiced then," Logan answered.

Kendall marveled at the way Logan skated. He was so graceful. He made it look so easy. He stuck all of the landings without even the tiniest bobble. Kendall never would have guessed that Logan would be so good at figure skating. Out of the four of them, he was kind of the biggest klutz.

"Now a double Salchow is when you leave the ice on the back inside edge of one foot, and land on the back outside edge of the other foot. A double Salchow has two rotations," Logan explained before he demonstrated a double Salchow.

"Can you do a death spiral?" Kendall asked.

Logan slapped his forehead.

"Single skaters don't do death spirals, Kendall. That's something only pair figure skaters do," Logan replied.

Kendall looked quite comfortable sitting on the rink, his legs fully stretched out in front of him.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or are you actually going to try some of this yourself?" Logan asked.

"Keep talking and showing me stuff. This is actually kind of interesting. Who knew figure skating was so complex," Kendall commented.

Logan did a toe jump where he took off from a back outside edge on one foot and landed on a back outside edge of the same foot. He did three rotations in mid-air.

"That was a triple toe loop. Toe loops are the easiest of the jumps. Nowadays, male figure skaters are even competitively landing quadruple toe loops. That's four rotations. Even in pairs skating, pairs have successfully done throw quadruple toe loops," Logan said.

Logan showed Kendall all the various jumps in singles figure skating: toe loops, loops, Salchows, flips, Lutzes, and axels.

"Can you do a quadruple toe loop?" Kendall asked.

"Well back when I skated competitively, the most rotations anyone did were triples," Logan answered. "But I suppose I could give it a shot."

Logan started gliding around the ice. Kendall watched his best friend with rapt attention. As he took off, Kendall held his breath, hoping that Logan would be able to stick the landing. Kendall watched in amazement as Logan was able to pull off four rotations in mid-air, and he pumped his fist in the air in celebratory fashion when Logan stuck the landing.

"You're amazing!" Kendall said.

Logan blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I got lucky," Logan replied.

"Lucky? Are you kidding me? You've got some real talent! What made you quit competitive figure skating anyways?" Kendall inquired.

"We moved out to L.A."

"You had been doing it all that time?"

Logan nodded his head.

"When did you start?" Kendall questioned.

"The same time I started playing hockey," Logan responded.

Kendall couldn't believe his ears. How could Logan have been figure skating all those years, and Kendall didn't even know about it? Was Logan ashamed that he was a figure skater? After seeing the way Logan skated, Kendall thought Logan had nothing to be ashamed of.

XXXXX

Logan had finally got Kendall to attempt skating. It was definitely a work in progress. Kendall had the darnedest time staying upright. How on Earth was he supposed to perform assisted jumps and lifts?

"Okay, let's try a throw triple toe loop," Logan said.

"A what?" Kendall replied, thoroughly confused.

"Just throw me in the air, and I'll take care of the rest."

Logan skated next to Kendall. The taller boy put his hands on Logan's side, and as soon as he did that, Logan giggled and jerked away, falling on his butt for the first time since he'd been on the ice.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed.

"What gives, Kendall? Why were you tickling me?" Logan asked, upset.

"I wasn't tickling you! I barely even touched you!"

"Well you know how ticklish I am!"

"Maybe we should just practice our side-by-side jumps."

"Ugh! Fine!"

So Kendall and Logan tried a side-by-side double Salchow. Kendall couldn't even pull of a single Salchow, and he wasn't even close to sticking the landing. Meanwhile, Logan effortlessly landed his double Salchow.

Logan skated over to his prone friend, grabbed his hands, and pulled him back up to his feet.

"We're horrible together. Why don't you just enter the singles competition?" Kendall proposed.

"What happened to you wanting to prove that hockey players can skate just as well as figure skaters?" Logan replied.

"Don't you see, Logan. _I_ don't need to prove that anymore because you already have!"

"Unbelievable!"

"What?"

"You're quitting! The Kendall Knight I know isn't a quitter!"

"Ugh! Fine! But if you get hurt, it's all on you!"

The next thing Kendall and Logan tried was a lift. Logan was very reluctant because the last time they had tried for a throw, Kendall "inadvertently" tickled Logan.

"Um…where am I supposed to put my hands when I lift you up?" Kendall asked.

"Not there!" Logan yelled, swatting Kendall's hands away.

Kendall's face turned as red as a tomato. Logan took Kendall's hands in his own.

"Put one hand here," Logan instructed, placing one of Kendall's hands on his left side. "Put your other hand here. Now lift me up."

Kendall's arms wobbled as he tried to lift Logan up. He got him up off the ice. That was a start. Kendall couldn't help but notice how Logan flinched the whole time he was holding him. Wow! He really wasn't kidding when he said he was ticklish!

"Lift, Kendall. Straighten your arms," Logan coached.

"I don't wanna drop you!" Kendall exclaimed.

"You will if you don't lift me right!"

Kendall reluctantly did as Logan told him to.

"Now, we're going to try a double twist. While holding me up, throw me in a twisting motion straight upwards," Logan instructed.

Kendall followed Logan's orders. He didn't throw Logan very high though.

"Now catch me!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall let out a girly scream before quickly skating out from underneath Logan. The smaller boy did five rotations before landing face down on the ice.

"Medic!" Logan said in a pained groan.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan pushed himself up off the ice. He was now sitting on the ice. He had frozen ice dust all over his face. A thin ribbon of blood ran from his forehead.

"Some partner you are!" Logan commented sarcastically. "You're _supposed_ to catch me!"

"I got scared, okay?" Kendall retorted.

"So you just let me fall?"

"Pretty much!"

Kendall sat down on the ice. He had an extremely guilty look on his face.

"You know you're bleeding, right?" Kendall asked.

"You think!" Logan shot back.

Kendall unsteadily got up on his feet. He held his hands out.

"Come on. Let's try that again," Kendall said.

"Oh no! Are you insane? Seriously, are you _trying_ to kill me?" Logan commented.

"But Logie, I can't leave it like this. I have to keep trying until I get it right!"

"Not with me, you're not! In fact, I think we're done here!"

Logan bolted to his feet and quickly skated away from Kendall, who tried to give chase, but fell on his butt for the umpteenth time.

"Logan, why not?" Kendall shouted.

"Because you're a horrible partner!" Logan shouted back.

**The End**

**A/N: Hmm…I don't know if I liked the ending. I thought this story had its moments, but they came and went. It lacked consistency. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being hard on myself. I guess I'll see what you all think.**


End file.
